DO YOU LIKE ME?
by Aoky
Summary: sekolah baru, teman baru. Tapi ada sepasang mata violet yang mengikuti Alfred, sampai Alfred tau apa tujuan orang itu. Warning : M, RUSAME , sweet story, school, human name, OOC. Gaje. Selamat menikmati! ω


hello! new here, baru pertama kali bikin FF /biasanya tukang review ahaha/. yoroshiku onegaishimasu para senpai dan reader! langsung saja lah~ **ฅ**'ω'**ฅ**

pair : RusAme (OOC, Gajelas, kayaknya T nyerempet M lah...bisa jadi cuman oneshot)

HETALIA bukan punya saya mereka punya © Hidekaz Himaruya

NOTE : NO FLAME

hari pertama di sekolah baru "HETALIA GAKKUEN" , ya bagi Alfred Kirkland . sudah kedua kalinya ia pindah sekolah hanya karna harus ikut Ayahnya Berkerja, Arthur Kirkland. ya, itu nama ayahnya.

sekarang, ia berada tepat di kelas barunya, kelas 3 MIA 2 dan duduk paling belakang 'semoga sekolah ini tidak membosankan' katanya dalam hati. "Alfred?" mendengar seseoarang memanggil namanya dia berbalik badan "woah! Kiku! ko lo da disini?" tananya dengan wajah polos. "that's my line... pindah sekolah lagi kah?" "yahh.. kau tau lah ayah gue kerjanya disana-sini, mau ga mau gue harus ikut." jawabnya sambil mengraruk belakang kepalanya yang mungkin ga gatal. "hoo..." DINGDONGDINGDONG "ah, bel pelajaran pertama fisika apa kau bawa buku nya?" tanya Kiku agak khawatir "yes~ bawa ko" jawab Al dengan riang 'fisika.. tidak terlalu susah.. santai"... ' dalam batinya

"baiklah sepertinya, kita kedapatan anak baru di kelas kita. bisa kedepan sebentar dan perkenalkan namamu" kata guru Ludwig kepadanya. mendengar hal itu Alfred langsung kedepan dan memperkenalkan dirinya, setelah itu ia duduk dikursinya.

*time di skip ya*seminggu kemudian

sudah seminggu disekolah barunya, dan seminggu pula ia merasakan ada sepasang mata violet yang memperhatikannya, dan tersenyum penuh kepuasan sampai membuat dia merinding. iya tak salah lagi, tatapan dan aura ini berasal dari Ivan. Ivan Branginsky, Salah satu anak MIA terpopuler seantero sekolah ini. saking populernya ibu" kantin saja tau yang mana itu Ivan Branginsky /eh../. badannya yang tinggi besar *kyknya peranakkan/slap* , wajahnya yang tampan, bukan hanya itu dia cerdas dan sekarang dia menjadi ketua tim basket sekolahnya , bagaimana ga mau populer? Firasat atau bukan Alfred merasa selalu ada yang mengawasinya, 'ahhh bodo amat.. jangan mikirin gituan Al... sekarang waktunya isi perut!' katanya dalam batin

'the fuck... ini kantin atau lautan manusia!' batinnya tak percaya apa yang dia liat, segerombolan*? manusia memenuhi kantin? sungguh, seharusnya dia membawa bekal yang disiapkan Arthur tadi, tapi karna kesiangan apa boleh buat manusia kadang" lupa ingatan... "urghh... kalo kayak gini ga bisa makanlah..." gerutunya "kalau begitu makan dengan ku saja ,da" suara yang ia kenal setiap pidato pagi.. Alfred berbalik "Ivan!?" katanya sambil terkejut "da, ayo aku bawa bekal, kebetulan adikku yang membuat jadi pasti banyak, kita makan di taman sana saja Al." tanpa aba" dari Alfred, Ivan langsung saja menarik tanggannya Al "ehhh! tu-tunggu I-ivan!"

*taman*

'kenapa jadi begini... ' kata Al dalam hati. sekarang mereka tepat berada ditaman dan duduk di bangku yang menghadap langsung ke air mancur. "ini da, ayo Al buka mulut mu dan katakan Ah~" kata Ivan sambil menyodori Alfred. "d-don't joke with me! i'm not a girl! selain itu jangan menyingkat nama gue seenaknya!" jawab Alfred kesal /tapi malu"/ "dan gue ga lapa-"GRROOOWWLLL 'shitt...' "ahahaha Al manis da, seperti cewe da~ ini kalau gitu Al makan sendiri,da." kata Ivan sambil menyodorkan bekalnya "ah... te-terimakasih...eh, kalau gue makan ini sendiri.. lu makan apa?" "da, roti saja sudah cukup bagiku." jujur batin Alfred tidak mau menerima bekal Ivan namun apa dikata perut sudah berbunyi sikat sajalah...

*skip

semenjak kejadian itu, mereka jadi lebih dekat daripada dulu Al selalu menghindari Ivan karna ia pikir Ivan tak suka dengannya. namun ternyata berbalik mereka malah menjadi teman baik sekarang. "hei... wajahmu aneh.. mejijikan..." kata Kiku "How Cruel! wajah gue biasa saja ko!" jawab Al + pout "hoo... kelihatannya ada sesuatu. apa yang terjadi Al?" "hah? ga ada apa" ko" "benarkahh... bagaimana dengan Ivan?" _thump k_ata" Kiku sempat membuat Al membeku "ti-tidak ada apa" kau ini kenapa si Kiku?" "ah.. pasti ada sesuatu diantara kalian. well... aku tidak mau ikut campur hanya ingin memastikan." Kiku tau jika Alfred sudah memakai kata "aku" "kamu" pasti ada sesuatu. "Ki-Kikuuu!" jawab Alfred dengan wajah yang memerah. eh ko, memerah? marah atau malu..? "oi Kiku!" "ah, hi ada Alfred juga rupanya" "tentu dia sekelas dengan ku... lalu ada apa?" " kau tidak dengar? Elizabeth katanya mau menyatakan cintanya ke Ivan hari ini?!" Deg. bagaikan dihentikan oleh waktu badan Al membeku 'sakit... dadaku sesak... kenapa...' batin Al "heh~ benarkah? beruntungnya bisa didekati cewe secantik Eliza~ gamungkin ada yang nolak dia" kata Kiku "eh... kau kenapa Alfred?" tanya Yao khawatir. "ah! tidak aku ... mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya.." dengan sigap Al langsung keluar. 'aneh... oh! jangan" Al...' kata Kiku dalah hati

*skip*afterschool*house

'fuckkk...gue kenapa sii?!' sejak info yang didapat dari Yao membuat dia tidak bisa menatap Ivan, entah dia merasa benci, kesal, dan mungkin Jealous? eh bentar jealous?! seorang Alfred Jealous?! no.. no way.. tapi kenapa dia menghindari Ivan, tidak menatap dan membalas sapanya, justru langsung pergi begitu saja. oh malang Ivan... sudah 3 minggu sejak kejadian itu mungkin Ivan juga sudah terbiasa dengan tidak adanya Alfred. "urghhh! NO WAYYYYY! I'M NOT JEALOUSSSSS! ARGHHHHHH! " teriaknya frustrasi "AL?! jangan teriak"!" teriak arthur dari bawah

*keesokkan harinya*

"hhaahh.." berjalan kearah kelasnya terasa lebih berat karna rasa kantuknya yang menyerang. 'pada akhirnya gue kurang tidur tiga hari ini' "hhaahh..." sekali lagi Al mengelah nafas. dapdapdapdap 'huh? langkah kaki? siapa si? buru" bgt. masih pagi tau..' karna kepo Al nengok ke belakang, 'EH!?' ditemuinya Ivan dengan aura kolkolkol khas miliknya dan berjalan cepat kearah Al, lebih penting dari itu yang Alfred tau sekarang ia dalam bahaya 'gawat!?' dengan cepat dia berusaha lari namun sayang ia tertangkap /kayaknya dia harus latihan dikejar" anjing vila deh/ author pengalaman yaa

"le-lepasin gue!? OI! DENGAR GAK! OI?!" Alfred meronta namun sayang sang empunya terlalu kuat menarik tangannya dan tanpa memberi tahu Alfred kemana mereka Ivan tetap menarik Alfred. "OI?! LEPASINN!?" Alfred mencoba sekali lagi 'sia" Al, kau buang" tenaga' kata Ivan dalam hati.

o==[]::::::::::::::::

"ruang ganti basket... ngapain lu bawa gua kesini! udah masuk jam pelajaran tau! awas minggir!" Berusaha menerobos Ivan yang justru mengunci pintu. "khh.. oi buka pintuny-" BRAKK ok, sekarang dia terjebak diantara pintu dan badan Ivan. "i-iva-" "Al.. jangan menghindar, apa yang kulakukan sampai Al tidak mau bertemu dengan ku bahkan menyapa balik salam ku saja tidak. ada apa Al?" kata Ivan dibelakang Alfred, nafas Ivan menyentuh leher Alfred membuat sensai bergidik "hii.. l-lo ga salah ko. gue cuman butuh waktu aja.." "waktu? buat apa Al?" Alfred tidak bergeming 'jangan... khh sakit.. dadaku.. kenapa sesak lagi..' "Alfred" deg ucapnya dengan nada rendah dan pas disamping telinga membuat alfred merasa aneh. "d-dari pada lo buang waktu buat gue lebih baik lo urus sana, your girlfriend" 'shit'

"ha? my girlfriend?" jawab ivan binggung, "a-ah~ yes, your girlfriend Eliza" jawab Alfred "aku ga punya Al." 'huh?!' "*sigh* jadi Al tau kalau Eliza nembak aku, da. biar ku perjelas aku menolak Eliza. aku tak suka, da. bukan tipe ku. lagi pula aku suka pada orang lain,da." jelas Ivan 'eh orang yang Ivan suka...ngak, ngak mau... aku ga mau dengar...' kata Alfred dalam hatinya "orang yang kusuka ada di depanku sekarang." DEG 'demi beruang" di antartika! Ivan suka gue?!' "heh.. jangan ngaco gue cowo, dan gua ga cantik kayak Eliza." jawab Al agak gugup. "Al, lihat aku.. " 'cih... gue ga mauu... muka gua pasti absurd!' karna sabar itu ada batasnya dan Alfred membuat Ivan kehabisan kesabarnnya secara cepat Ivan membalikkan badan Alfred menjadi menghadapnya *BRAK "aduh! eh.. apa lo jangan liat"!" Alfred melihat kearah lain. yap pemandangan yang ivan tunggu, wajah manis Alfred memerah seperti appel sampai ke telinga, bahkan jika dibandingkan bisa jadi Alfred lebih merah dan lebih manis dari appel. /jadi pengen makam Appel/eh..

"heh.. kenapa kau malu" gitu Al?" goda Ivan "d-don't joke with me you dumbass! like hell i'll!" mencoba mendorong namun gagal, ia justru semakin terhimpit badan atletisnya Ivan, "Ivan! awas! pelajaran pertamaku pa Roderich kalo telat aku bisa-" masih mencoba " Ivan suka Alfred,da." *kiss* 'h-huh?! dia mencium kuu?!' "mmph! ngh! i-iva-mnphhh!" sayang sekali Al, sekarang sebelah tangan ivan berada di belakang kepala Alfred membantunya untuk mendapatkan akses yang lebih. Ivan menggigit dan menjilat bibir bawah Alfred membuat sensasi menggelitik pada Alfred yang langsung membuka kedua mulutnya, disaat itulah lidah ivan bebas menjelajahi mulut Alfred, bermain dengan lidah Alfred dan mengabsen setiap gigi Alfred. "mmmph... ih-ihvhan! mphh!" saat dikira mulai kurangnya oksigen Ivan menarik dirinya, tali saliva masih menyambung di antara mereka. "Al.. Suki.." bisik Ivan di samping telinga Alfred "hah.. hah.. Ivan.. no.. you can't... i'm a boy, you have a lot of your cute girl fans... why me...Ivan..?" "karna Ivan hanya mau Al, ga peduli girl or boy , Ivan want Alfred so much!"

"uwaaa!? i-ivan!" sekarang posisi Alfred di bawah lantai sementara Ivan di atasnya "tu-tunggu! ah! mhh i-ivann..." ivan menjilat dan menggigit lembut telinga sang Hero, turun ke lehernya membuat mark dispot yang pasti akan terlihat oleh orang. " so cute my Дорогой" Ivan mulai membuka resleting celana Al, lidahnya mulai bermain di dada bidang Alfred dan semakin turun ke perutnya memberikan mark disana sini. "ah.. hah.. n-no Ivan..mnghh!" 'damn he's so skilled!' Ivan mengeluarkan 'anu'nya Alfred terkekeh sebentar "punya Al tidak sebesar punya Ivan da." "cih! shut up!" 'ah.. dia sudah basah? tidak akan lama huh.. virgin?' Ivan mulai mengulum milik Al "AH! N-NO NOT THERE! I-IVAN! AHH! mmmgghhh... " tangan Alfred mulai bermain di atas kepala Ivan "ahh... mghh... hah... i... van... ivan..." "tahan Дорогой , aku akan menyiapkan mu dulu.. " ivan mulai melepaskan celana Alfred dan baju serta kemejanya sendiri, sungguh alfred sekarang terlalu manis dengan bercak yang dia tinggalkan, keringat yang membasahinya, wajah yang memerah membuat siapapun yang melihat pasti tak tahan ingin menyerangnya. Ivan terkagum akan hasil kerjanya dan menyeringai yang membuat Alfred merinding.

*pop* 'huh... apa itu? lotion? sejak kapan ivan?' ivan mulai bermain di luar gua Al, membuat sensasi dingin dari lotion itu menyebar. "Ah i-ivan... dingin..." Ia mulai memasukkan satu jarinya "Ah! mnghh!" menyusul jari kedua lalu mengerakkan jarinya didalam gua Al "Ahh! hii! i-ivannn sakit.." "shh.. tak apa tahan Дорогой...setelah kau siap akan kuberi kenikmatan, da." "mghh uhh.. Agh! Ivann! a-apa itu! ah! feels weird.." 'oh... disana ya spotnya..' Ivan mulai menyerang kembali spot Al membuatnya tidak bertenaga... "ahhh please... kumohon.. Ivan..." seringai Ivan mengembang. sungguh kata" yang salah Alfred, Ivan mulai mengeluarkan 'anu'nya 'Huge! fuck Ivan!' wajah Al yang melihat anunya Ivan mulai memucat "heh.. kenapa? sudah kubilang ukuran kita beda Al~" seringai liciknya semakin melebar, "j-jangan bilang kalau itu... kau.. akan... " "iya Alfred i'll put it in into your hole~" jawabnya dengan senyum khasnya

'demi Hero" di US ga akan mungkin itu bakal muattt!' "tu-tunggu Ivan itu ga mungkin..." *rip* "tenang aku pakai pelindung ko Al dan aku sudah menyiapkan mu terlebih dahulu kan da? tenang tarik nafas da" ivan mulai memasukkan ke dalam guanya Alfred "I-Ivan w-wait! a-AHHHH! MNGHHHH! IVANN!" "Alfred relax... just a little bit.. khh.. relax Дорогой" "i-ivan... ahh nghh..". sekarang milik Ivan sudah masuk sepenuhnya didalam Alfred, Ivan mulai menjilati air mata dan mencium pipi Alfred , "Maaf.. sakit ya?" "kalau tau ga usah tanya! ugh... move Ivan.." deg.. kata" move membuat Ivan tersenyum, ia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, miliknya mencoba meraih spot Alfred. "ahhh! there... i-ivan there...!" "yes.. i know.. khh..hah..." semakin lama ivan semakin cepat dan semakin lupa Alfred akan sakit yang ia rasakan. "ah! Ivan, i love.. nghhh Ivannnn!" "yeah.. me too Al.." mereka semakin dekat, saat puncaknya tiba mereka meneriakkan nama pasangannya masing", Ivan cum didalam Alfred memberikan sensasi bergidik kepada Alfred yang cum bersamaan dengan Ivan.

\- \\(-ㅂ-)/

sekarang Ivan berada disamping alfred tangannya dijadikan bantal untuk Alfred, "Я люблю тебя , Подсолнечник" "aku ga ngerti idiot... hah..." "fufufu... ku rasa yang idiot itu Al, da." karna kau aku telat tau.. hah.. kau ga ada pelajaran atau gimana si bodoh..kalau kayak gini terpaksa abis istirahat pertama saja lah baru masuk kelas..." "hehehehe.. " "hmm? ko ketawa apa yang lucu?" Ivan mengelus lembut pipi Alfred dan berbisik "we're lover now, right?" /blush/ ok aksi itu cukup membuat wajah Alfred kembali memerah seperti apple."tch... bodoh" sekarang Ivan berhadapan dengan punggung Alfred, Ivan hanya bisa terkekeh melihat pacar barunya itu, ia melingkari tangannya di pinggang Alfred "Alfred so cute, Ivan love Alfred so much" sambil berbisik ditengkuk leher Alfred, "hii, S-shut up! i'm not cute you stupid!"

well.. gimana? maaf kalo lemonnya absurd.. (╥﹏╥)

review pleasee? ヾ(´︶` )ﾉ


End file.
